johnnytestfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grumpy Young Johnny
Summary Johnny, Tyler and Wendall use Susan and Mary's Metabolic Accelerator so they can be old enough to buy a violent video game. The machine works a little too well, and the boys end up as senior citizens. Plot While in a store, Johnny, Tyler and Wendall find what they claim is an awesome video game. They believe that if they act mature enough, they can purchase the game. They fail, and are asked to leave. Johnny gets the idea that if he can make a machine to advance aging, they can purchase the game. Johnny goes to Susan and Mary's lab and created a machine that turns them into old men when they wake up. As it turns out, Johnny did not use the proper amount of titanium (placing a crushed soda can into the accelerator), and needs to find some titanium before 6:03pm that day, or else they will turn to dust. While the crew discuss their plans at the candy bar, they stumble upon a titanium shop across the street. Johnny goes inside, but not after being heckled by his own mother, who mistakes him for an old man. Tyler and Wendall get into a dance contest with fellow old women. While Johnny tries his best to explain the situation to whoever possible, time is ticking away. Wendall and Tyler do more meddling, but come home on a medical stretcher holding a titanium trophy. This turns out to be Johnny's big break. With just seconds remaining, Johnny places the titanium trophy into the accelerator and the three boys make it though, not a minute too soon. They learn that being young is fun, and they should experience life chronologically, not just changing age scientifically as they see fit. Transcript *(This episode begins at Game Galaxy) *'Wendall': (screams) *'Tyler': (screams) *'Johnny': I don't know, guys. $15 is a lot of money. *'Wendall': Well, Smash Badger 4 II is a lot of game, John. *'Tyler': Now, remember-- it's for mature players only, so act even more maturerer than we usually do. I'll try and grow a mustache. *'Johnny': My dad's over 18. I'll act like him. (in deeper voice): Well, howdy there, clerky clerkotron. *'Store Clerk': Beat it, kids. This game's for mature players only due to violence, exaggerated mayhem and old lady kicking. *'Wendall': (screaming): That's not fair! We're highly mature. I demand my constipational rights. *(all grunting) *'Wendall (after being kicked out of the store)': How dare he throw your father out of the store?! *'Johnny': Oh, come on, guys. Let's go do something "age-appropriate." *'Tyler': Hey, you! Check it out! I'm staring at it with both eyes, and you can't stop me. (grunts) I stand corrected. *'Wendall':(sighs) I wish I could be 18 years old right now. *'Johnny': Hmm, I suppose theoretically a person could accelerate his metabolism to make himself 18, but it would be highly unethical. *'Tyler': You mean the only thing standing between us and hot multiplayer action is the difference between right and wrong? *'Johnny': Well, yeah, but guys... Whoa! *(At Susan and Mary's Lab) *(electricity crackling) *'Wendall': So, um... how's it work? *'Johnny': Allow me to demonstrate using this acorn. *'Wendall': Oh, I get it. Now we just get the tree to rent the game for us. *'Tyler': Don't be stupid, Wendall. First we teach it to drive, in case they ask for a photo ID. *'Johnny': No, guys, we use the metabolic accelerator to age ourselves. Target age: 18. Ready? On the count of three. *'Wendall': Please let me still like monkeys. *'Johnny': Three! *'Tyler': Wow! It's cool being old. Behold my manful stride. *'Wendall': Uh, Johnny, we all look the same. *'Johnny': Hmm, that's strange. Then again, humans are more complex than acorns. *'Tyler': Which one of you guys wants to help me comb my back hair? *'Johnny': Or not. Okay, well, maybe we should call it a day, guys. I'm sure I'll be able to figure out the problem after a good night's sleep. *(At the morning) *(alarm ringing) *(alarm shuts off) *'Old Man Johnny': (smacking lips) Hmm. (screams in the mirror after seeing he's old) *'Dukey': (screams like a teen girl after seeing Johnny old) *(doorbell ringing) *'Old Man Johnny': (yells) *'Old Man Wendall': Johnny, is that you way over there? *'Old Man Johnny': Guys! Something went horribly wrong! *'Old Man Tyler': Oh, gee you think? And another thing: kids today wear their pants too low! They're down under their stomachs, for cryin' out loud! *(At Susan and Mary's Lab) *'Old Man Johnny': Maybe Susan and Mary shouldn't have made the all-important time brake out of a soda can. *'Old Man Wendall': Fix us, Johnny. I don't want to be this old for 50 more years. *'Old Man Johnny': Well, you won't have to, Wendall. According to Susan and Mary's calculations, wentinue to age until we turn to dust at 6:03 this evening. *'Old Man Wendall': But I'm allergic to dust. *'Old Man Johnny': Well, don't panic. I just need to get ahold of enough titanium to make a stronger time brake. *(At Outside) *'Old Man Wendall': Johnny, are you sure your mom wants us to driver her car? *'Old Man Johnny': I'm at least 75 years old. I think I can make my own decisions. *'Old Man Wendall': Hey! I know what you're doing! You're trying to take me to the nursing home! (pounds on the car's window) Let me out! Let me out! *'Old Man Wendall': Tyler, careful! This car's going an excess of 7 miles. (Old Man Wendall pants, checks his pulse, and faints) *'Old Man Wendall': You know, when I was a kid, the sky was bluer! And a quarter would buy you groceries for a week! *'Old Man Johnny': Gas planet. Does anyone remember what we drove down here to get? *'Old Man Wendall': Well, I'd like a canary to talk to while I watch TV and eat soup. *'Old Man Johnny': Hah! Titanium-- that's it. *'Old Man Tyler': I think Johnny wants us to follow him. *'Old Man Wendall': Yeah. Of course I've always waed to try the Senior's Buffet at the Diner. *'Old Man Tyler': Right behind you, my wrinkled friend. *'Old Man Johnny': (panting) *'Sissy Blakely': Wait, proud senior, we will assist you. *'Old Man Johnny': Sissy-- oh, no. *'Janet Nelson Jr.': Come on, he doesn't look interested. *'Sissy Blakely': Janet, do you want to earn your Lady Bird Scout helpfulness badge or not? Take my arm, extremely old but still valuable senior citizen. *'Old Man Johnny': I don't need your girlie help. *'Janet Nelson Jr.': Yeah, you do. *'Old Man Johnny': I do not! *'Sissy Blakely': Listen, Pops,we can do this the easy way or we can earn our Tae Kwon Do badges at the same time. *'Old Man Johnny': Let go of me, you harpies. I'll have the law on you. Help! I'm being old-napped. *(At the Diner) *'Old Man Wndall & Old Man Tyler': (slurping) *'Manager': Hey, Oldilocks, what's the big idea, you and your bingo buddy takin' all the rice pudding from the buffet?! *'Old Man Tyler': Is not seniors! It says "Seniors Eat Dessert Free"! *'Manager': You're supposed to buy an entree first! *'Old Man Wendall': We did. I had a hamburger here yesterday! *(Old Man Wendall and Old Man Tyler laughing) *'Old Man Wendall': Oh, my spleen. *(At Titanium Cards! 'R Us) *'Old Man Johnny': Now, what was it I wanted? Something starting with a "T." Tostadas, turpentine? *'Lila Test': Well, hey, old-timer. I like the way you're wearing your pants. I've been thinking of wearing mine more like that, maybe growing out my nose hair a little bit. You look familiar. *'Old Man Johnny': Oh, no, I'm just a strange old man, not your son after screwing up an experiment. (chuckles) *'Lila Test': I know. You remind me of my father, except you're not always saying, "Lily, I told you, toothpaste isn't food." *'Old Man Johnny': Not possible. I don't have any family. *'Lila Test': What? Oh, well, that's terrible. Come on. Come with me, I'll get you a nice home-cooked meal. *'Old Man Johnny': B-but I can't. I have to buy something with a "T." I'll get you a nice cup of tea. *'Old Man Johnny': Let go! *'Lila Test': Come on. *'Old Man Johnny': I said, let me go! *'Janet Nelson Jr.': Hey, look. Mrs. Test is trying to get a helpfulness badge. *'Sissy Blakely': And I thought we were aggressive. *(At the Diner) *'Old Man Wendall': (crunching) Tyler, quit snapping your fingers! I can't hear the music. *'Old Man Tyler': That's not my fingers! It's my spine! (crack) *'Old Lady': Hey, good-looking. (chuckles) Want to get jiggy with me? *'Old Man Wendall: Oh, no thanks, old lady. I'm full of pudding, so... *'Old Man': Hey, punk, you making time with my gal? *'Old Man Wendall': No. *'Old Tyler': What if he is, Rumpled-face-skin? *'Old Man Wendall': Uh, I wasn't. I don't even like girls yet. *'Old Man': I challenge you to a dance-off. *'Old Man Tyler': He accepts! *'Old Man Wendall': What? No, I don't! *'All': chanting Dance-off. Dance-off. Dance-off. Dance-off. Dance-off. Dance-off. Dance-off. Dance-off. Dance-off. Dance-off. *(big band music playing) *(At Test's Kitchen) *'Hugh Test': Here's your dinner. I put it in the blender first so the chewing doesn't tire you out. *'Lila Test': So what did you do before you retired, old-timer? *'Old Man Johnny': I can't even remember what I'm supposed to be doing now, but I think it's real important. *'Lila Test': Well, you know, maybe if we guess, it'll jog your memory. Let's see. Did it involve swinging heavy things? *'Old Man Johnny': N-No, I don't think so. *'Lila Test': Well, that eliminates lumberjack and executioner. *'Hugh Test': I wish Johnny would come in from the lab. His dinner's getting cold. Oh, Lila, remind me to take the pie out at 6:03. *'Old Johnny': 6:03! Oh, no, that's it. I'm going to turn to dust in five minutes! *'Lila Test': Oh, now don't say that. This keep a person alive way past their usefulness. *'Old Man Johnny': No, listen to me. I'm your son, Johnny, and if I don't get out of here, I'm going to keep aging until I turn to dust. *'Lila Test (laughing)': Sure, you will, old-timer. *'Old Man Johnny': I've got to get that thing that starts with a "T." A toaster? No. Turkey bacon? No. *'Lila Test': Okay, bye-bye, now. (sighs) I can't wait until I'm so old that I babble like that. Babble, babble, babble. It's going to be great. *(At outside) *'Old Man Tyler': (grunting) Hey, Johnny. *'Old Man Johnny': Tyler, we need something in the next two minutes or we all turn to dust. *'Old Man Tyler': If it's rice pudding, we're in luck. Wendall won a lifetime supply at a dance contest. *'Old Man Wendall': Yeah. Oh, and this titanium trophy. *'Old Man Johnny': Titanium? That's it! Follow me, and hurry. *(At Susan and Mary's Lab) *'Old Man Johnny': One minute left. Quick, hand me the trophy. *'Old Man Wendall': And you are...? *'Old Man Johnny': Hopefully this titanium will be a more stable time brake as we try to revert to our original ages. *(electricity crackling) *'Old Johnny': Through the beam, quickly. *'Old Man Wendall': How about a nap first to build up my strength? *'Old Man Johnny': No. Tyler, help me out here. *'Old Man Tyler': (snoring) 332-- I've got bingo! *'Old Man Johnny': Guys, look, half price on prune-whip. *'Old Wendall': Half price! *'Old Tyler': What are we doing here? *'Old Johnny': (groans) My bursitis. *'Old Man Wendall': Get off my bunion! *'Old Man Tyler': Move, you old coot! *'Old Man Wendall': Who are you calling an old coot? *'Old Man Johnny': Well, if the corrective shoe fits. *'Old Man Tyler': I'm coming, prune whip. *'Johnny': Well, I certainly learned my lesson. *'Tyler': Yep, it's really true-- rice pudding is nature's gruel. *'Johnny': Uh... actually, I meant that being a kid is a pretty good deal. *'Wendall': You got that right, brother. *'Johnny': Wendall, what are you eating? *'Wendall': Just some prune whip from your sister's lab. *'Johnny': Wendall, there wasn't any prune whip. That's my sister's experimental truth-telling serum. *'Wendall': Oh, Johnny, that's ridic... I stole Johnny's toast the other day. Sometimes I dream about girls. *'Johnny': Maybe we'd better go. *'Tyler': Ultra Star doesn't exists. *'Wendall': La-la-la... I don't want to hear it! *'Tyler': My mom's really 42 I just ripped... *'Wendall': Make him stop! *'of Grumpy Young Johnny' Trivia *This episode is similar to the 1988 film Big and the Jimmy Neutron episode Grumpy Young Men. *Susan and Mary are.... COMING FEBRUARY 2014. Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished pages